


I Do Remember You

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Harley Keener
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Desde hace aproximadamente un año que Harley y Peter viven juntos. Desde hace pocos meses que comenzaron a cruzar palabra, pero por un descuido, Peter descubre que con el paso de los días será cada vez más complicado acercarse a él.Sin embargo, es por ese mismo motivo que Peter descubre que quizás, él no es el único que sigue sufriendo.LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AVENGERS: ENDGAME. LEÉ BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO🤷🏻♀️





	I Do Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> **LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AVENGERS: ENDGAME. LEÉ BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO** 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr., Ty Simpkins y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3
> 
> Y por si a esta altura no quedó claro... 🙄  
>  **LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE AVENGERS: ENDGAME. LEÉ BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO** 🤷🏻♀️

La página seguía en blanco. El cursor titilando esperaba sus instrucciones, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. O, al menos, nada que debiera escribir. Apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, que hizo un sonido al sentir la presión ejercida por él. Pudo sentir la mirada punzante de su compañero, probablemente una de las pocas personas que había experimentado algo similar a lo que él estaba sintiendo. Lo miró para decirle algo, pero la catarata de lamentos fue interrumpida por la sonrisa burlona de ese chico de ojos celestes.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él, recibiendo luego un suspiro como respuesta—. No me dejaste decir ni una sola palabra —agregó, quitándose uno de los auriculares.

—Por eso mismo. 

El otro le lanzó un destornillador que su pronta víctima alcanzó, no con una de sus manos, sino con una especie de telaraña lanzada desde un dispositivo sobre una de sus muñecas.  

—¿Sigues usando esas? —preguntó el otro muchacho, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado para recuperar su herramienta de trabajo—. Te dije que están obsoletas. Después no vengas llorando con que tienen tal o cual problema —le aclaró, prácticamente arrancándole el destornillador de las manos. El aludido se sonrió mientras lo veía regresar a su mesa de trabajo, refunfuñando porque no seguía sus órdenes—. Son las que te hizo él, ¿cierto? —su mirada celeste se posó sobre la suya. El aludido levantó las cejas dándole a entender que no lo había oído. El otro dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y lo miró, esta vez, con detenimiento—. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes, Peter?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —repreguntó el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa, sacándose los lentes de un cristal de color más oscuro que los ojos de aquel que lo estaba regañando.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y —llamó el otro a la inteligencia artificial que manejaba el lugar. 

—¿Sí, señor Keener? 

—Dime hace cuánto que el señor Parker no concilia el sueño.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Peter, incorporándose de un salto y dirigiéndose a la puerta del laboratorio—. Ya entendí. 

—Como no vayas derecho a tu habitación, mando a ese bebé a mandarte a dormir a los golpes —dijo Harley, señalando un robot similar a los Mark que estaba desparramado en una mesa lejos de la suya. 

—¿Sabes lo que vas a estar para hacer funcionar eso? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Harley se borró por completo ante su comentario.  Peter había tratado de hacerlo sonreír, pero había fallado miserablemente. Quiso pedirle disculpas, pero Harley había vuelto a poner su atención a su trabajo en vez de a sus palabras. Cuando dejó de oír los pasos de Peter subiendo las escaleras, acercó una silla al medio del laboratorio, se sentó en la misma y llamó una vez a la inteligencia artificial que lo acompañaba.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

—¿Sí?

—Protocolo de Hierro.

El laboratorio quedó a oscuras y miles de pantallas holográficas lo rodearon.  En todas ellas había una sola persona. Esa que los había reunido a Peter y a él en aquel lugar. 

Todo el dolor que sentía por ver esas imágenes fluyó a través de sus lágrimas. Se preguntaba si Peter también sentía lo mismo. 

No, lo sabía. Sabía de todas las veces que lloró en silencio en la habitación más alejada de la que él estaba para que no oyera su llanto. Lo que no sabía era que en ese momento, Peter estaba igual o más destrozado que él, que su cuerpo tiritaba igual que el suyo, que había vuelto al laboratorio a pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho y a causa de esas imágenes, de esa persona, estaba sentado en los últimos escalones con el rostro entre sus manos tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, tan cerca de él. 

 

Mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo, oyó un silbido a sus espaldas. Se sonrió al ver a Harley vestido igual que él con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta. 

—¿Qué? 

—Te ves bien —dijo el rubio acercándose a él. Miró su corbata, frunció los labios y la enderezó—. Ahora, sí. ¿Sucede algo? 

Harley se quedó mirando a Peter. Sabía que quería decirle algo, pero no tenía poderes mentales como para adivinarlo. Su mano derecha seguía aferraba al brazo que se extendió para arreglarle la corbata. 

—No. Nada —respondió Peter. 

—Entonces, vamos. Deben estar esperándonos —le dijo, apretando un poco su brazo antes de salir de la habitación. 

 

El camino lleno de rosas blancas lo abrumaban. 

Los recuerdos lo abrumaban. 

Su propio reflejo sobre el vidrio levantado del vehículo lo abrumaba.

 

Los recuerdos que se disparaban en su mente lo abrumaban. 

 

Se dice que una persona se despierta a las tres de la mañana porque alguien la está observando. Quizás Peter siempre despertaba a esa hora de forma automática con la esperanza de verlo realmente ahí. Bajó al laboratorio donde Harley estaba dormido. Dum-E llamó su atención abriendo y cerrando su mano metálica. Había sido él quien apoyó esa manta sobre la espalda de Harley. Peter sonrió y se acercó al rubio. Estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro descansaba entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Desde el océano de papeles que estaban debajo de ellos, Peter divisó su apellido como el nombre de un nuevo protocolo. 

Agarró el comunicador que Harley había dejado sobre la mesa y lo puso en su oído. 

—Protocolo Parker —susurró mientras se dirigía al medio del laboratorio. A su alrededor una pared de hologramas trató de formarse. Peter giró sobre sus talones sin darse cuenta que algo había tomado forma a sus espaldas. 

—Hola, niño. 

No eran las tres de la mañana. Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Pero cuando se giró, estaba ahí, mirándolo. Si decía algo gracioso, ¿se reiría de él con esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado hace ya mucho tiempo? Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Él le sonrió. No quería creerlo, pero le sonrió. 

—Tony —susurró con un miedo que le paralizaba el cuerpo, con tanta lentitud para alargar todo lo posible aquella visión. 

—¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? Claro que soy yo —uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Apoyó la palma de la contraria sobre la base de su nuca y movió su cuello de un lado a otro—. Y bien, ¿cómo va todo? 

—¿Todo? 

—La empresa, la Fundación Septiembre… Tú —Peter levantó sus mangas para deshacerse de las molestas lágrimas que le nublaban la vista—. No me equivoqué en reunirlos a Harley y a ti. No me equivoqué cuando te elegí a ti. 

Peter desvió su vista a su derecha. Restregándose los ojos, Harley se le acercó y apoyó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros para sostener su propio cuerpo. 

—Díselo —le dijo. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Todo lo que no pudiste decirle aquella vez. 

Harley volvió sobre sus pasos, pero Peter se giró. 

—¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre? —Harley lo miró, su mirada expresaba el cansancio que tenía encima—. El protocolo. 

—Puede tener algunas fallas, pero estamos cerca de lograrlo. 

—¿Se supone que debería darte las gracias por esto? —preguntó Peter, quitándose el comunicador. Harley volvió su vista hacia él. 

—Sí. Lo que dijo… No es del todo mentira —Harley podía ver la confusión y la furia que Peter tenía sentía en su contra en esos momentos—. Si te sirve para seguir hacia adelante, Peter, sólo… hazlo. Sólo quería que supieras que a mí me sirvió mucho crearlo. Con F.R.I.D.A.Y. estuvimos recopilando más de un millar de grabaciones con su voz, sus movimientos, ella está dando lo mejor de sí para que estés hablando con Tony, pero todavía le hacen falta algunos ajustes. 

Peter se quedó mirándolo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio. Hacía relativamente poco que habían comenzado a cruzar palabras, y sus sentimientos para con Tony nunca estuvieron entre las escasas conversaciones que mantenían. Supo por boca de sus compañeros que pese a parecer pedante, Harley era un chico con un corazón de oro. Nunca hablaba de sí mismo, cómo había sido su vida hasta ingresar al M.I.T., de qué forma había conocido a Tony. Pero supo que si había estado en aquella casa, frente a aquel lago, había sido porque del mismo modo que a él, Tony Stark lo había marcado de por vida. 

—Aquella vez —le dijo, ocasionando que Harley detuviera sus pasos y lo mirara—… Le dije que habíamos ganado. Mis últimas palabras para él fueron esas. Antes habíamos perdido, Thanos nos hizo polvo…, literalmente…, y en ese momento habíamos ganado —a sus espaldas, el holograma seguía en silencio, pero su mirada siguió el cuerpo de Peter cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ambas manos cerradas en puños frente suyo, siendo mojadas por las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos. Harley se le acercó y lo agarró de los hombros. Peter levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. No quise decirle eso… Pero, en ese momento… ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

—Estoy seguro que él lo sabe —lentamente, Peter dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Harley. Él lo abrazó con ternura y acarició su espalda—. Él lo sabe.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada al holograma. Su sonrisa era la misma. De alguna forma, lo había logrado. Lo estaba logrando. 

 

Un vehículo elegante lo había ido a buscar hasta Rose Hill. Esta vez, le habían dicho que su madre y su hermana viajarían con él. Ellas se quedarían en la ciudad, pero él tenía que encargarse de otros asuntos. 

Mientras veía, desde la ventana del enorme salón cómo un muchacho, quizás de su edad se despedía con un abrazo de una mujer de cabello azabache, leyó una vez más el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

“ _ Niño: _

_ Si estás leyendo estas líneas es porque estoy un poco imposibilitado como para decirte esto personalmente. _

_ Imagino que todo eso del testamento, mis bienes y la empresa ya fue completamente destrozado y dividido, así que, felicitaciones, eres dueño de un poco de cada cosa.  _

_ No soy bueno para esto, y ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de cartas que he escrito. Hubiera sido más práctico hacerlo mediante un holograma o algo por el estilo, me veo bien en cámara, pero creo que no en la grabación número trescientos cuarenta y nueve. _

_ Sé que hace muchos años te pedí ayuda cuando estaba desesperado. Gracias por eso. Ahora, necesito tu ayuda una última vez.  _

_ Ese chico que va a estar a tu lado, su nombre es Peter Parker.  _

_ Necesito, te suplico que cuides de él. No te das una idea de todo lo que ha significado ese chico en mi vida.  _

_ Junto con esta carta hay un pequeño chip con información y archivos clasificados. Lo que contiene, sé que sabrás qué hacer con eso. _

_ Harley… Una parte de mi alma está a tu cargo. Te pido que te encargues de cuidarla lo mejor que puedas. _ ”

 

Una luz de color rojizo parpadeó dando por terminado el momento de confesión de Peter. Harley fue el primero en incorporarse y volver a su mesa de trabajo. Desde donde estaba, Peter creyó verlo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo. 

—Háblame, F.R.I.D.A.Y —dijo, colocándose otro comunicador en su oreja mientras aparecían hologramas proyectando imágenes de cámaras de seguridad. 

—Asalto a mano armada a una familia en la calle principal. No hay efectivos en la zona que podamos enviar. 

Harley desvió su vista para mirar a Peter. Él se incorporó con lentitud y se acercó a él. 

—Yo me encargo —dijo, sacándose las muñequeras y dejándolas sobre la mesa de trabajo de Harley.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dijiste que estaban obsoletas. 

—Bueno…  Cumplen parte de su función…

—¿Crees que él dejaría que saliera en este estado?

Harley se sonrió, se giró para ir a la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas y tras sumergirse y lanzar de un lado a otro herramientas y trabajos a medio hacer, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era un conjunto de algodón. Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Créeme. Te encantará. 

Peter se puso el traje sin quitarse lo que tenía debajo, y esperó. Harley se le acercó y apoyó una figura en forma de diamante en su pecho que hizo que el traje se le pegara al cuerpo. Peter lanzó un quejido por la incomodidad.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Voy a salir--?

Harley tocó dos veces el artefacto en medio del pecho de Peter y su cuerpo fue cubierto por un traje de Spider-Man hecho con nanotecnología. 

—Ahora, sí. Ve, Spider-Man. F.R.I.D.A.Y, abre el sector A-4.

—Sí, señor —respondió la inteligencia artificial, antes de abrir un conducto que recorría todos los pisos del complejo desde el laboratorio y hasta el techo. La telaraña expulsada desde las muñequeras de Peter se adhería al material con facilidad permitiéndole hacerse un camino hacia el exterior. 

—¿KAREN? 

—Buenas noches, Harley –se reportó la inteligencia artificial del traje de Peter.

—Envíame toda la información respecto al traje y a su tiempo de respuesta, por favor. 

—De acuerdo.

Harley desvió la vista hacia el holograma de Tony. Mientras lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era el sonido de la respiración agitada de Peter y el sonido de la salida de su telaraña, oprimió un botón del comunicador para que su voz no se oyera. 

—Lo estoy haciendo, Tony —el  holograma lo miró con una expresión de confusión en el rostro—. Estoy cuidando de esa parte de tu alma que me encargaste. 

—Lo sé. Gracias, a propósito. 

El aludido le sonrió. Él también lo extrañaba, pero en vez de estar deprimido y llorando en un rincón de su habitación, junto a Peter estaban haciendo lo que su amigo el mecánico había venido haciendo desde el momento en que apareció en el garaje de su casa hace ya muchos años: tratar de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> El título del episodio hace referencia a la frase “ _I hope they remember you_ ” de Thanos en Infinity War.  
> Y tengo la ilusión de ver a este par junto en alguna película. Creo que ambos personajes se llevarían re bien.  
> Creo que lo hice muy _out of character_ a Harley… pero creo que fue porque sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando Peter, sino lo hubiera tratado peor xD jajajaja


End file.
